


Hazy

by buckarubarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckarubarnes/pseuds/buckarubarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are adorable and in love and have just the right words to say to express it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Hazy by Rosi Golan, which was basically written for these two dorks.
> 
> apparently I just really get inspired by my music and I was really in need of some diabetes-causing fluff. Also this is unedited so if there are any mistakes dont judge me its 3 am 
> 
> Hope you like it!

     The way he looks in the morning, with the sun caressing his eyelashes and casting shadows on the sheets crumpled around his body, Bucky doesn’t think he’ll ever see anything more beautiful.

     He truly lucked out with Steve. Even after everything that they went through, the things Bucky was forced to do for Hydra…Steve still sees the bright-eyed joker, a perfect gentleman. And Bucky wants that, to see what Steve sees in him when he looks in the mirror. Not a killer, not a weapon. With Steve Bucky is a whole person and to have the privilege to love him, to hold him, is a concept Bucky sometimes can’t fully grasp.

     He leans over the still-sleeping soldier and gently presses his lips against Steve’s, who wakes slowly and then all at once with a deep inhale and a bright smile. Bucky looks down at his face and _God, his eyes are so blue_.

     “Mornin’ Buck” Steve whispers. He reaches up to tuck some of Bucky’s hair behind his ear, his hand coming to settle against his cheek and Bucky leans into the touch. The words are on the tip of his tongue, but even after a year of therapy and six months safely back in the arms of his savior, he hasn’t been able to work up the nerve. However, this morning is special, and he wants to say them _so badly_ he can barely stand it. “Steve there’s some things I need to get out into the open” He sits back and prepares himself for what he’s about to do.

     “Oh, okay,” Steve says, looking now abruptly uneasy and unsure of himself.

     Bucky is suddenly feeling the same way, “Well, I’ve been wanting to say this for a while, but I didn’t want to screw this up and then the timing didn’t feel right and I’m really just nervous about the whole thin-“

     “Whoa, Buck, just slow down, ok? It’s just me, just talk to me,” Steve reassures. He takes his hands and looks softly into Bucky’s eyes. And he can do this, easy. _Okay, deep breath._

     “Steve, I’m not an optimist. It’s more than I can bear to keep standing some days, and I’m constantly falling, worried that no one can catch me. But you do. Those days where I lose myself, not knowing if I’ll ever make it back, you always know where to find me. Even…even when I forgot who I was, Steve, you reminded me. And what I’m trying to say is, without you, everything goes hazy,” he releases one of Steve’s hands to reach into the side table to grab the velvet box he’s been hiding for weeks, he opens it to show a simple, gold and silver band,

     “And I love you, more than anything.”

* * *

  
     The way he looks today, walking down the aisle in a well- tailored suit, a goofy grin plastered to his face, Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful.

     Steve didn't think he would ever find him, much less have him coherent and wholly, fully, his; his best friend, the love of his life, his savior. Steve doesn’t think he’s ever been as happy as when Natasha starts walking Bucky closer and closer, and not fast enough. When he finally gets there Steve pulls him close and kisses that grin right off his face.

     “Psst hey not yet!” Tony, their internet-ordained minister, warns them.

     “I’m not sorry,” says Steve with a laugh. He doesn’t let go of Bucky’s hands the rest of the ceremony, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much but he doesn’t think he can stop. And being here with their closest friends- their family, getting married to his favorite person in the world, it’s a concept almost too hard for him to grasp, and his eyes start to water. Most of the ceremony is all a blur until the vows.

     Tony starts, “James Buchanan Barnes, do you take Steven Grant Rodgers to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

     “I do, yes, of course I do.” Bucky stops bouncing long enough to slip the ring onto Steve’s finger.

     “And do you, Steve-“

     “Hold on, can I-“Steve interrupts. Everyone becomes suddenly uneasy and confused, “I just need to say, Buck, Bucky…” _Okay, deep breath, you can do this without crying_ , “It’s hard sometimes, trying to be the optimist, I depend on on you more than you can ever know. But I don’t ever want you to worry about falling, because I promise I will always be there to catch you. Even on those days where you get lost in the haziness, I swear I will always come and find you,” They’re both sniffling now, but they’ve never been more content, seeing their future in the other’s eyes, “And Buck, if you ever happen to forget who you are, it is _my privilege_ to remind you. I promise to always make everything crystal-clear for the rest of our lives…

     And I love you, more than anything.”


End file.
